vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seymour Guado
|-|Base= |-|Seymour Natus= |-|Seymour Flux= |-|Seymour Omnis= Summary Seymour Guado is an antagonist in Final Fantasy X, as well as a guest in a battle. As a Maester in the church of Yevon, Seymour has influence over Spira but uses his power towards a sinister end. According to the Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania Seymour is the Minister of Temple Affairs, which maintains the temples' rituals and teachings and oversees the summoners. This position allows one the authority to handle records of the sealed histories. Seymour is a skilled mage and a summoner himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher. High 6-A with Aeons | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely far higher | Low 5-B Name: Seymour Guado Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Unsent Human-Guado Hybrid, Maester of Yevon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. As an unsent), Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning and water variety), Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low in base, High-Mid as Natus, Flux and Omnis), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification, Disease Manipulation (Can turn the opponent into a zombie), Can strip away his foes enchantments, forcefields, and status buffs Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, likely higher (Comparable to the party after they had defeated Evrae). Multi-Continent level with Aeons (Anima, despite no longer being bolstered by the emotional connection typical of other Final Aeons, is still well above Aeons like Ifrit) | At least Multi-Continent level (Outright overpowered Yuna's mid-game Aeons in one attack) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Outright overpowered Yuna's Aeons in one attack despite Yuna nearly closing in on her peak in ability) | Small Planet level (Able to fight an EoG party) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Tidus at the Thunder Plains) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Able to fight a near EoG party) | FTL+ (Kept up with an EoG party) Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to grapple with a Sinspawn Gui, a being physically stronger than Yuna at the time) | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely far higher | Class E Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely higher. Multi-Continent Class with Aeons | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher | Small Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely higher (Comparable to the party after thay had defeated Evrae). Multi-Continent level with Aeons | At least Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher | Small Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: His staff in Base, a lance as Seymour Flux. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent being one of the co-rulers of the dominant religion in Spira, proficient at handling Pyreflies. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Seymour Natus | Seymour Flux | Seymour Omnis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids Category:Priests Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Staff Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5